


[Fanvid] Adorabelle

by tinfang_warble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, The Fright Zone (She-Ra), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: Music video about Catra & Adora's relationship.Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of PowerMusic: "Annabelle" by Dessa (Parts of Speech)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Fanvid] Adorabelle




End file.
